A Real Love
by Clarette Yurisa
Summary: Aku hanya bisa menatapmu. Kau seakan membuat tembok yang membatasi antara kau dengan aku. Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi aku merasa semuanya ganjil! mind to RnR?


**___A Real Love_**

_Bleach © Tite Kubo_

_Soundtrack : More than Words – Westlife_

_

* * *

_

_Saying 'I Love You'_

_Is not the words_

_I want to hear from you_

"Ichigo…" sapa gadis itu dengan nada lembut yang membuat pipi Ichigo sedikit merona merah.

"Kita hari ini ke taman, yuk!" ajak pemuda itu.

"Baiklah!"

"Rukia… Kau cantik sekali!" ucap Ichigo sambil memandangi kekasihnya yang berbalut dress ungu yang amat kontras dengan mata violetnya.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo! Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say but if you only knew_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

Ichigo tertegun mendengar kata-kata Rukia. Ia berjalan sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Pikirannya terbang entah kemana saat mendengar pernyataan gadis mungil disampingnya tersebut. Semuanya sudah tidak asing lagi. Semuanya terlalu sering. Semuanya memang mampu membuat debar jantungnya terus berdetak lebih kencang, tapi semuanya tetap terasa aneh.

Ichigo butuh sesuatu yang lebih. Bukan dalam harfiah ia menginginkan Rukia sepenuhnya, tapi dia ingin penggambaran cinta yang lebih jelas dari arti kalimat yang baru saja Rukia lontarkan. Kalimat itu, selalu sama di setiap waktu. Selalu sama di setiap menit. Selalu sama sampai itu semua terasa palsu.

_More than words_

_Is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say_

_That you love me_

_'cause I'd already know_

"Hei, Rukia! Kenapa kamu selalu menghindariku?" Tanya Ichigo setelah ia merasa ia tak bisa menghentikan perasaan bimbang yang mulai membayanginya.

"Aku tidak menghindarimu!" sanggah Rukia.

"Tapi, kenapa kau selalu menampikku kalau aku menggandeng tanganmu?"

"Sudahlah Ichigo. Itu bukan masalah besar yang perlu kau lebih-lebihkan." Sahut Rukia cepat.

"Tentu saja itu masalah!" gumam Ichigo.

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Rukia ketika ia merasa Ichigo mengucapkan kalimat dari mulutnya. Namun, Ichigo hanya menjawab pertanyaan Rukia dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat mencintaimu! Dan aku ingin kau tetap bersamaku, selamanya!"

_What would you do_

_If my heart was torn in two?_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

'Entahlah Rukia, aku tidak mengerti denganmu. Aku hanya bisa menatapmu. Kau seakan membuat tembok yang membatasi antara kau dengan aku. Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi aku merasa semuanya ganjil!' ucap Ichigo dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau diam saja, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia heran, karena melihat kekasihnya hanya menatap lurus dengan pandangan kosong.

Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia dengan tatapan penuh sayang. Ia membelai halus rambut gadis dihadapannya. Secara perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah gadis itu sambil terus menarik tubuh mungil tersebut untuk masuk dalam dekapannya.

"Maaf Ichigo. Hari sudah sore, aku harus pulang!" ucap Rukia tiba-tiba sambil melepaskan pelukan Ichigo. Ichigo menatap gadis di depannya itu dengan ekspresi datar, karena semuanya selalu seperti itu.

"Perlu ku antar?" tawar Ichigo.

"Tidak usah, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Lagipula, sudah dekat! Sampai jumpa Ichigo, aku mencintaimu!" Kemudian, gadis itu berlari menjauhinya. Ichigo hanya menatap punggung mungil itu dengan kedua mata musim gugurnya yang mulai menyorotkan pandangan kesedihan.

_What would you say_

_If I took those words away?_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying 'I love you'_

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Rukia? Kau selalu saja begitu. Seperti menganggapku hanya seonggok sampah yang perlu kau kasihani. Seonggok sampah yang pasti akan selalu membutuhkanmu. Apa kamu tidak mengerti, aku sangat mencintaimu, Rukia!" ucap Ichigo pelan.

Perlahan, rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Dengan cepatnya, air itu mulai meresapi baju yang Ichigo kenakan. Ia terus saja berdiri mematung ditempat yang sama, tanpa menyadari sepsang mata violet seorang gadis memperhatikannya sedari tadi.

"Maaf, Ichigo!" ucap gadis itu sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah langit.

"Ini… hujan? Atau… aku yang menangis?" Tanya Rukia pelan, sambil tersenyum kecut walau ia sudah tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya itu. Ia mengusap kedua belah pipinya dan kemudian gadis itu membalikan badannya untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya tadi.

_It's more than words_

_It's more than what you say_

_It's the things new_

_Oh yeah… _

Baru selangkah Rukia berjalan, ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya pergi dan menarik dirinya untuk mendapatkan dekapan hangat itu.

"I… Ichigo!" ucap Rukia dengan nada yang menandakan bahwa ia terkejut saat menyadari dirinya berada dipelukan kekasihnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo lemah. Rukia hanya bisa merasakan bulir-bulir airmatanya kembali turun.

_It's more than words_

_It's more than what you say_

_It's the things new_

_Oh yeah… _

"Ichigo…"

"Kenapa, Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo sambil meletakkan kepalanya di puncak kepala Rukia.

"A…Aku…"

"Rukia," teguran Ichigo membuat Rukia kembali menghentikan kalimatnya.

_How that I've tried to_

_Talk to you and make you understand_

_All you have to do_

_Is close your eyes_

_And just reach out your hands_

_And touch me_

_Hold me close don't ever let me go_

"Ichigo, sebenarnya…" ucap Rukia berusaha menjelaskan kembali.

"Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini, Rukia?" tanyanya sendu.

"A… Aku…"

"Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, tapi kau tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa kau benar-benar mencintaiku!" tandas Ichigo.

"A… Aku… Maafkan aku, Ichigo!"

"Kenapa Rukia?"

_More than words_

_Is all I ever needed you to show_

_Than you wouldn't have to say_

_That you love me_

'_cause I'd already know_

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Ichigo!" jawab Rukia.

"Tapi kau selalu melakukannya. Kenapa? Apa dulu kau menerimaku karena kau kasihan padaku?" Tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Tidak, itu tidak benar! Aku menerimamu karena aku mencintaimu, Ichigo!"

"Selalu…"

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Selalu saja kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, tapi kau tidak pernah menunjukan bahwa kau mencintaiku!" jelas Ichigo.

_What would you do_

_If my heart was torn in two?_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

"Aku… Minta maaf, Ichigo!" ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Bagaimana bila aku pergi meninggalkanmu? Bagaimana bila aku menyukai wanita lain?" Pertanyaan Ichigo membuat Rukia tersentak kaget. Dia mendorong Ichigo dan berusaha mencari tahu dari mata kekasihnya itu, apakah kalimat yang dia ucapkan itu benar.

"Jangan! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Pinta gadis itu dengan nada sendu.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu!" jawab Rukia dengan sorotan mata yang sungguh-sungguh.

_What would you say_

_If I took those words away?_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying 'I love you'_

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Maafkan sikapku selama ini karena aku sudah membuatmu merasakan hal seperti ini. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuat batasan antara kamu dan aku." Jelas Rukia sambil meneteskan airmata. Ichigo memandang kekasihnya dengan tatapan bersalah. Dia mengusap airmata itu dengan jemarinya.

"Jangan menangis Rukia, aku tidak tahan kalau melihatmu menangis. Karena aku sangat mencintaimu!" ucap Ichigo. Dalam sekejap, Rukia menghambur ke pelukan Ichigo. Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Beban yang selama ini ia rasakan, melebur seketika bersamaan dengan selesainya rintik hujan yang tadi telah menjadi saksi bisu antara kisah cinta dirinya dan Ichigo. Dan kini, ia kembali merasa amat tenang.

"Aku sangat… sangat… dan sangat mencintaimu, Ichigo! Kamu adalah cinta sejatiku." Sahut gadis itu dengan wajahnya yang memerah.

Ichigo merasa nyaman melihat rona di wajah kekasihnya itu. Dalam hitungan detik, kisah cinta mereka terulang kembali dari awal, tepat saat Ichigo mengecup lembut bibir gadis yang amat ia cintai, Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Nyambung gak sih lagu sama story-nya? Duhh… maaf deh kalo rada aneh dan gaje. Ehm, abal juga ya?

Yah, yaudahlah. Gomenna, minna-san.

Arigatou buat semua readers

Jangan lupa Review ya… ^^


End file.
